A Christmas Tale
by Dark's Soul Mate
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas at Titans Tower, and... why is Starfire setting up traps for Santa? RobxStar, MINOR BBxRae at the end.


**A/N: I thought this up around Christmas 2006 but never got around to writing it. This story is mainly about Starfire misunderstanding Christmas traditions.**

**Also… yes, there is mistletoe involved in this story.**

**Before I begin writing, I'd like to say that Starfire is my favorite character in the show. I know that the reason she doesn't understand things is because she's not from that planet; I mean look how confused the Titans were when they came to Starfire's planet. Anyway, I know she's not dumb, and I would never make fun of her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the _"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"_ song, or the movies mentioned in this story.**

* * *

December 21st, 2007 (Day 1)

It was a gorgeous morning at Titans Tower; snowflakes were falling slowly and without a sound outside, and the ground was a thick, white blanket of snow, along with the roof of the tower. Inside was warm and toasty, and the Titans were having a breakfast made by Beast Boy…

"Tofu _again?"_ Raven questioned with her right eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Beast Boy answered, handing her a plate with tofu bacon and eggs on it. "Eat up, guys! There's plenty more where that came from!"

"Lucky us," Raven sighed. The other Titans turned to look at her. "I think I'll just pass on breakfast."

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out," Beast Boy said as she left the room. Starfire, loving every food ever made, dug into her tofu breakfast right away. Robin and Cyborg stared at it until Robin spoke up.

"So. Beast Boy, what'd you get Raven for Christmas?"

"I got her a book," Beast Boy answered, beginning to put away the cooking supplies. "I know she loves books, so…"

"Christmas?" Starfire asked. She had stopped eating.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Christmas!" Starfire shook her head. "It's the best holiday of the year!"

"Wait a second," Cyborg said. "This means you don't know about Santa Claus, or Christmas trees…" He was counting these things on his fingers, "…eggnog, and Christmas lights, stockings…" He paused, looked in Robin's direction and grinned. "You should tell her about the mistletoe, Robin."

Robin went beat red. "Um…"

"Later Robin, she has to know about Santa first," Beast Boy said. "Santa Claus is this big fat guy in a red suit. Once a year, at Christmas, he comes down the chimney at night while you're asleep with this bag—"

"WHAT?" Starfire shouted. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Beast Boy, you can't say it like _that!" _Cyborg said. "You have to tell her what's _in_ the bag!"

"Um, on the second thought, I do not wish to know more about Santa _or_ what is in his bag," Starfire said. She jumped off her seat and dashed out of the room.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin called after her. He turned back to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Nice going, guys."

That Night

Robin yawned slowly and loudly as he walked past Starfire's room on the way to his own, but stopped and backed up when he realized the light was on. He knocked on the door. "Star? It's almost midnight." When there was no reply, he knocked again.

"Wha—Robin?" She sounded like she just got up from a nap.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… certainly." The door swished open and Robin entered the room. Starfire was sitting on her bed with a clipboard and pen on her lap. She was rubbing her eyes.

"What's that?" Robin asked, pointing to the clipboard.

"Oh!" Starfire took it and hid it behind her back. "Nothing!" Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Starfire laughed nervously. "Really, Robin. I assure you, it is nothing. Only sketches, that is all."

"Well… okay," Robin said. He stepped out of her room. "Get some sleep." Starfire nodded, and the door swished closed. Even though he was gone, she waited until she could hear his footsteps no more. Then she brought the clipboard out from behind her back and back onto her lap again. She grinned at the sketches of various traps she had drawn. "Santa will _never_ escape these."

* * *

December 22nd, 2007 (Day 2)

"Where's Star?" Robin asked at breakfast time. "She's always the first one up."

"She told me she had to do some research, so she's borrowing my computer," Cyborg answered. He handed Robin a plateful of pancakes he had just made. "Alright, eat up!"

In Cyborg's room, Starfire was indeed doing research on his computer. She typed in 'Christmas Traditions' on a search engine, and found an article that explained stockings, eggnog, Christmas lights and, of course, the Christmas tree. For the stocking part of the article, there were only two pictures. One of four different colored socks hung above the fireplace, and another of the same thing. "They nail their socks to the wall?" Starfire asked. _And they think Tameranian traditions are bizarre._

"Star!" Robin called from the other room.

"Yes?"

"We're all going for a walk! You want to come?"

"No, thank you! I must continue my research!"

"Well, okay… If you're sure!"

"I am!" Starfire called back, and printed out the article. "I should follow this 'stocking' tradition while the others are gone. They shall be very surprised when they come back!"

One Hour Later

"What the…?" was all Robin could say when the four other Titans returned home. Long, purple socks were nailed all over the TV area, and short, white socks around the kitchen area of the room. "Star?"

Starfire entered the room when she heard Robin calling. "Are you surprised?" she asked, smiling hugely.

"A little."

She giggled. "I hung up my socks in here, Cyborg's in the kitchen, Robin's in the training room, Raven's in the bathroom, and Beast Boy's in every hallway."

"I don't believe it," Raven said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Two things. One, that Starfire nailed my socks to the bathroom wall. Two, that Cyborg _has_ socks."

"I can't believe Beast Boy's socks are in the hallways!" Cyborg complained. "I'll _never_ make it to my room!"

"Shh!" Robin silenced them. "It's great, Star. I'm glad you're helping out with Christmas." Overjoyed with Robin's compliment, Starfire flew to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Robin!" she said, and let go. "I shall go research some more!" Robin grinned, and after she left the room, he turned to face his teammates. "Why'd she pin socks to the wall?"

"Stockings, I think," Raven said. Cyborg started heading to his room.

"Oh." Robin took one last look around the room before they all heard a loud 'thud' from the hallway. "Did Cyborg faint?"

"Oh, _come on!_ My socks don't smell _that_ bad!" Beast Boy shouted.

* * *

December 23rd, 2007 (Day 3)

Starfire left the tower around 4 PM, but not before being questioned by her boyfriend. "Star," he said when she got to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to buy the Christmas lights, Robin!" Starfire explained, as happy and carefree as always. "I shall be back in fifteen minutes!"

"But we're all going to rent a movie before dinner," Robin reminded her. "You sure you can't go tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, this must be done now. You may leave without me to rent the movie." She left before Robin could protest.

About Fifteen Minutes Later

"Hmm," Starfire said, looking around the room. She carried various large boxes in her arms filled with Christmas lights. "They must still be at the Blockbuster. Perhaps I shall hang up these lights while they are gone. I cannot wait to see their expressions when they come back!"

Meanwhile, at Blockbuster, the Titans were arguing over which movie to watch… Well, Beast Boy was arguing with Raven, and Robin and Cyborg were just standing there. "I am _not_ watching that dumb movie!" Raven yelled.

"What makes you think _Dumb and Dumber_ is a dumb movie?" Beast Boy yelled back. Cyborg slapped himself on the forehead.

Fifteen more minutes later, Beast Boy and Raven were still arguing on which movie to watch while Starfire was almost finished putting up the Christmas lights. Flying helped put them up quicker. "There!" she said, admiring her work. "Now, all I have to do is plug everything in."

"Let's just get a movie and go!" Robin suggested, annoyed.

"Ooh!" Cyborg said, spotting a movie. He took it off the shelf and showed it to them. "What about _Poseidon_?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and he and Raven both said, "Fine."

Just then, all the lights went out and the radio playing stopped. "Hey, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Guys, look," Raven said, pointing outside. Every light in the city was out, except for a giant "T" off in the distance, glowing almost as bright as the sun.

Starfire tapped her chin back at the tower. "I may have bought too many lights."

* * *

December 24th, 2007 (Day 4)

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Beast Boy hollered, who was the last one to wake up for breakfast.

"Good morning, Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted him. "I bought some cereal yesterday; you may help yourself to it."

"Thanks!" Beast Boy said, hopping onto a stool. "Are you leaving, again?"

"Only to Cyborg's room," Starfire replied. "I am researching eggnog." Beast Boy made a face. "You do not have to drink it if you do not want to."

"I won't eat or drink _anything _with the word 'egg' in it," Beast Boy said. After a few seconds, an idea popped into his mind and he grinned evilly. "But I could help you with making it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "I know the recipe. I'll write it down on this napkin." Starfire thanked him as he finished writing the fake recipe. After he left, he laughed evilly to himself as he walked down the hallway. He past Raven on his way, who was wearing nose plugs to avoid the stench of his socks.

"I thought I told you pranks were stupid," Raven said.

"Who says I pulled a prank?" Beast Boy lied.

10 PM

The group had just finished watching _Poseidon_, and Cyborg yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed, y'all," he said, and put on nose plugs. "Night." Raven and Robin put on nose plugs as well, and left with him.

"It's not that bad!" Beast Boy shouted after them, and left for his room.

Starfire was headed for her room when she heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" she asked herself. She opened the door to a group of five little girls with music sheets in their hands. Starfire had read about carolers on the Internet not too long ago, but she wasn't prepared for what they were about to inform her:

"_You'd better watch out,_

"_You'd better not cry,_

"_You'd better not pout,_

"_I'm telling you why!_

"_Santa Claus is coming to town!"_

Starfire's eyes widened, and then narrowing them, they glowed bright green. "Santa Claus…" The children ran off screaming, and she closed the door. "I believe it is time to set up those traps, now."

* * *

CHRISTMAS! (Day 5)

The Titans woke up to a loud yelp, and ran out of their rooms to the TV/Kitchen room to find Robin hanging upside down. There was a rope that was connected to the ceiling and tied around his feet. "Beast Boy…" he muttered.

"It wasn't me this time!" Beast Boy said. "Honest!" He looked around. "Wow! There's a trap everywhere!"

Robin looked to Starfire, who was laughing nervously. "Um… sorry, Robin. That was supposed to be for Santa." Beast Boy began laughing hysterically. Starfire looked at him with a confused look. "What is so funny?"

"Don't you know?" Beast Boy laughed, "Santa isn't real!"

"He… _what?!_" Starfire's eyes glowed bright green with rage and Beast Boy shut up. "But you are the one who told me about him in the first place!"

Beast Boy gulped. "Y-yeah, but you left before I could tell—!"

"Alright y'all, calm down," Cyborg said from the refrigerator. "It's Christmas. We aren't supposed to fight, all right?" He pulled out a glass of some sort of light brown beverage. "Star, you made eggnog?" She nodded, and he said, "Sweet! I love eggnog!" He poured the entire thing in his mouth, then his eyes grew wide and he spit it out in the sink.

Starfire's face fell. "What is wrong?"

"Where'd you get the recipe?" Cyborg asked. Starfire pulled a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to him. The napkin read:

"_Eggnog—Eggs, eggs, and more eggs!"_

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "Hey!" Beast Boy said, backing up slowly. "It's Christmas, remember?"

"Could somebody _please_ get me down?!" Robin shouted. Starfire flew up to where Robin was and began untying the rope around his feet.

"Uh, let's change the subject, okay?" Beast Boy asked. He took out four small wrapped presents from the tree. "I got everyone a present."

Cyborg calmed down. "Well… okay." Starfire brought Robin down and everyone took a present from the changeling.

Raven opened hers first. Just like Beast Boy said, it was a book, but not quite something she would read. Raven read the title: "_What Not To Eat?_ I'm not even a vegetarian."

Cyborg opened his. "_What Not To Eat._"

Robin opened his. "_What Not To Eat._"

Starfire opened hers. "_A Brief History of Tofu._"

"Did you get everyone vegetarian books?" Robin asked.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Starfire burst out, plopping onto the sofa. "In five days, I have nailed large holes in every wall, hung Robin from the ceiling, had Cyborg drink eggs, made the entire city lose power, and I even forgot to cut down a Christmas tree!"

"What about the mistletoe?" Cyborg asked, pushing Robin toward her. He handed something to Robin but Starfire didn't see what it was.

"I do not even _want_ to know about this "missile toe!" I shall probably assume it is a projectile attached to someone's foot!"

"Well, no," Robin said, smiling. "It's better than you think."

Starfire sighed, and Beast Boy put his arm around Raven. "Yeah, it brings couples together!" Raven glared at him as Beast Boy took his arm off of her. "Come on, Star. I know you're going to love it!"

Before Starfire could respond, Robin held some sort of plant over her head. "This is a mistletoe," he said.

"Oh." Starfire looked at it, and back to Robin. "What does it do?" Robin smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Starfire was surprised, but she didn't stop him. _Well, I guess not every Christmas tradition is bad_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
